Sweet crime
by EmilyCx
Summary: After moving to Forks, Bella finds comfort with Edward Cullen who becomes very protective over her. Will Edward's history tear them apart, or make their relationship stronger? This is an all human fanfiction!
1. Prologue

This is an **All Human** fanfiction.

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight characters, background information or scenery. Stephanie Meyer does.__  
__I just use them as a base for my fanfiction story._

Chapter One - Prologue

I never ever thought that I would be confronted by such bizarre and unusual stories. Was I actually supposed to believe the words that he came out with? The person I had a major crush on was a...

I can't even let myself think about it without sending shivers done my body. He is either trying to get me of his back, or he is completely insane!

Was it wrong for me to still like have a crush on somebody who had a lot of History? Was it wrong to heart ache over him and the way his gleaming green eyes glisten into the reflecting light? The way he brushes his hand, swiftly through his bronze, perfected hair? The way he walks? The way his lips...

_Get a grip Bella, this isn't good for you. Are you insane?_

"Is there a problem there Bella?" the way my biology teacher talked made me jump out of my stool, and interrupted my busy thinking session.

"I-I'm fine" I stumbled whilst regaining my balance on the unsteady science stool. With that, my biology teacher began to continue with the not so interesting science lessons. I usually like my biology lessons because of this one permanent spark, but now that spark had fainted, my usual interest for the subject could not be found.

He was the person who helped me settle in to the new surroundings of Forks, where I moved to live with Charlie, who is my dad by the way. He helped me learn my way around. Honestly, it didn't really take long due to the small size of this tiny town. I probably wouldn't even get lost in the forest! Not that Charlie would let me in the forest alone anyway. Not with the predators on guard killing everyone who crosses their footsteps. Not that he with his perfect green eyes would allow me into the forest alone. He always comes across as being very protective over me, even though he would never admit it and I have only been in forks for three weeks. Three weeks filled with company from...

RING – RING - RING

I sighed as I realised what lesson I had next.

P.E

Sport was not my best occupation because of my permanent clumsy spells. Anything involving a ball, being able to trip over my own feet or some sort of bat always led to trouble in my books. This, by the way, has been proven by past embarrassing events.

The positive thing about PE was that it was the last lesson of the day, and when I get home he would be waiting for me for my verdict based on if I could cope with his revelation.

And which male would I be talking about? The boy who makes my heart flutter whenever I meet him. The boy who has me non-stop thinking about him. The boy named...

**Edward Cullen**

* * *

Authors Notes:

I am really happy with the way this fanfiction story is turning out so far. Please review the prologue telling me if you think i should continue with writing this.  
PLEASE NOTE, Edward Cullen's secret is not what you think it is.  
Edward is **NOT** a vampire, this is an ALL HUMAN fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaime__r- I do not own the Twilight characters, background information or scenery. Stephanie Meyer does. I just use them as a base for my fan fiction story._

_Song List__ – __**Joe Mcelderry; the Climb**__ and __**Black eyed peas; I've gotta feeling**_

Chapter two-

**BPOV**

The drive home in my 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck was horrendous. Rain spurted against the Dashboard like there was no tomorrow. Obviously, it was still a quick drive home as a town with a population of 3120 doesn't seem to get very busy.

As I reached my house, I steered my truck neatly in the one space drive. Charlie didn't mind me using the spot because he preferred to have his police cruiser ready for if there was an unexpected emergency which 'PC Swan' had to get involved with.

As I released the truck keys I sighed and put my head against the steering wheel. I really did not know what I was going to do. My response would probably end up being one on the spot, but decisions a decision right?

I lifted my head and heaved the truck door open with a harsh budge (the only possible way to get the door to actually open) causing flakes of red paint to flicker onto the floor. I ran to the front door trying to get rid of this horrible wet weather as soon as I Could. I swirled the Key and opened the door whilst stepping inside.

I headed up the stairs, remembering that Renee wanted me to reply to her email. If I didn't do it soon, she would freak and call Charlie to see if I was still alive. Why I couldn't just call her I don't know but whatever makes your mum happy, you do!

I hadn't even reached half way up the stairs when a noise made my whole body freeze into an ice sculpture. The noise of the door bell echoed in my ear and the flow of my uncertainness made my eyes widen.

_Oh no, this was not going to be good…_

I slowly stepped down the few steps and put my hand onto the door handle. I froze for a second confused, unsure if I was actually able to go through with this.

_Calm down Bella, and open the door before he leaves thinking you're a right looser. _

I opened the door handle quickly before I changed my mind, and swiftly slid the door open. There, in front of me stood a male figure built to perfection. His eyes, his green radiant eyes looked deeply into mine causing my brain to whirl into the unconsciousness.

"Hey" his eyes stayed fixated on mine whilst his lip moved into a side smirk. His velvet voice was enough to drive you insane. He was the definition of perfection. I wanted him so badly, to be with him. But, his history was a very big down turn. Could I really trust him being in a relationship with me?

I finally managed to gain my concentration, and produced an awkward but responsive smile. I began to lead him into the living room, and sat down on the comfortable sofa.

He looked at me, his face full of anxiety. I could see the emotion by the way he sat awkwardly fiddling with his fingers. I couldn't help but believe him, believe that he was serious about not hurting me the way he had hurt a girl in the past.

Even though I was completely head over heels about Edward Cullen, I couldn't help but think about what he was before.

Edward Cullen had been a **cheat** to his last girlfriend. He didn't say it in so many words, but that is what he implied. I didn't know what I was supposed to do and if I could trust him. I felt like I had to, because I was seriously falling for him.

He brushed his hand through his golden bronze hair and look directly at me whilst tapping his feet impatiently onto the floor.

"Bella Swan, from the minute I first met you, you swept me of my feet. With your beauty, you're clumsy spells and your stubborn self. Please don't let my past effect your decision" he paused and looked out of the window at the rain patting against the sheer glass. "I'm not a bad person you know. It isn't what it sounds like. Our relationship was on the rocks, and we were on a break but we both knew it was really over. Bella, please just…"

I put my hand out as a queue for him to stop explaining himself. I believed him like I have never believed anyone else before. He was the person I wanted to be with for eternity. I could already see it so clearly. I wanted him all to myself.

He put his hand out, possibly for a test to see if I would hold onto it. I began to fiddle with my fingers wanting to hold his hand, but actually feeling nervous because of his perfection.

_A boy like this will not give you a second chance. It is now or never._

Just as he was about to move his hand back to his lap, I held tightly onto it as if it was my possession. I smiled lightly at him and before I knew it I saw his head tilting towards me.

Sorry it took me a while to complete this chapter. I have been working on it for a while trying to make it as perfect as I possibly could!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
